thunder and lightning
by Blue Lightning123
Summary: Cross over of 9, pokemon, how to train your dragon, and halo. I own nothing but my charecters. Join Thunder and his team, The Elementoids, as they take on the B.R.A.I.N. and its robot army.
1. The Encounter

"Not good, not good!" I say to myself as I run from the monstrous machine chasing me. All of a sudden I turn left into the ruins of a department store.

After making a few more twists and turns I stop dead in my tracks; "Not good at all!" I mumble to myself, Dead end. As I slowly turn around the 'Arachnoid' quickly catches up. It has a three part body with four thin, spindly legs on each of the two rear segments, two on each side. The front segment, however, has four beady, red eyes, two short stubby nails for fangs, and two, three jointed arms on each side. Both arms were about as thick as a pencil and both had a five inch long, curved, gleaming blade attached at the wrist area giving the arms a praying mantis look. The machine stood nearly two feet tall. Considering I'm only seven and a half inches tall; it was huge!

As it roars out its victory, I just close my eyes and wait for the searing pain that would inevitably come and mark the end of my life. Then I hear a high pitched whine getting louder and higher in pitch. All of a sudden the sound stops, followed immediately by a small explosion and a wave of heat. Suddenly the Arachnoid screeches in pain. That's when I notice the sound of flames. I snap my optics open and I see that the Arachnoid is now nothing but a burning pile of bent metal.

As I start to walk away from the pile of metal, I see something move out of the corner of my optic. I turn my head and try to see what it was. Due to the shadows and it being night it was impossible to see anything farther than one foot in front of myself. Suddenly I hear some pebbles fall, I quickly turn towards the sound and that's when I gulp in fright. I'm 'face to snout' with a sleek, jet black dragon with piercing green eyes. When I try to take a step backwards, it turns and after taking a few quick steps rockets off into the night sky.


	2. Real or Fake

"Hey, Thunder! My main man! What's up!?" Blaze says enthusiastically as I walk into one of the few buildings left standing.

This one was by far the biggest, most extravagantly built; with long winding halls and thousands of room. Each door had a different number on it.

"What do you want, Blaze?" I ask him.

"What do you mean? Cant I say hi!?" he asks looking bewildered.

"Yes; but whenever you call me your 'main man' it means you either broke something, or you want something." I tell him plainly.

"True; Sooo….. Can I have some of that superglue you found last week?" he asks me.

"Why do you need it?" I ask offhandedly.

"Uhh…I kinda broke Hydro's glasses." He mumbles.

"_**You what?! **_She's going to kill you, resurrect you, and kill you again!" I shout in shock.

"I know." He pleads looking helpless and scared, "That's why I need your help fixing them."

"No, I don't want to get involved."

"Come on man, help a guy out!"He pleads.

"Ok," I say giving up. "Fine. But you owe me big time!"

"Ok; anything you want, just say the word and imp there!" he says looking relieved. He and I go to our room. After we walk in, He shuts the door behind himself, then quickly reaches under his makeshift bed, which was actually a matchbox, and pulls out the broken glasses.

After I 'examine' them I explain to Blaze "They aren't too bad, see where they broke? It's a clean break; it will be easy to fix!"

30 seconds later they were fixed.

"Ok Blaze; the smartest thing you can do is tell her the truth." I advise him. When I turn around he's already gone. "Great, just great." I sigh.

* * *

All of a sudden I'm rudely shaken awake by Boulder.

"What is it, Boulder?" I ask drowsily.

"I finally finished it, and it works perfectly!" Boulder exclaims, His expression one of pure joy.

"Ok….Lets go see it." I say reluctantly, but not being able to help but wonder what 'It' exactly is.

"Whoa! Slow down and stop pulling me!" I say as I'm pulled through the dimly lit hallways towards Boulders workshop by a **very** eager Boulder.

"Now what is this all about?" I ask when we reach his workshop,

which is wide open except the table in the center. "And why did you clean up all your tools and 'projects'?"

The workshop, which is usually strewn with heaps of metal and tangled wire, was so clean and tidy it almost felt unnatural, or as unnatural as you can get in a world where nothing was 'alive' and the only things that moved were the machines and our small band of friends.

"Well, first off we will need all this open room for what I want to show you. And secondly," With that boulder strides over to the table and exclaims "This is what I wanted to show you!" with that he turned around and in his open hand was a small, silverish-blue, handle like object.

"Um…What exactly is it?" I ask trying to hide my disappointment.

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to show you." He says "You hold it like this," He explains, showing me how to hold it. "And now do you feel the two bumps under your pointer-finger and ring-finger?" he asks taking a couple steps away from me. I nod in confirmation.

"Now, when you're ready, push down and in on them at the same time, but make sure you have a firm grip on it, and it's facing away from you." He instructs me.

I do as he says, and to my surprise, the object emits two electric blue beams that went away from my hand and two thin crescent-shaped beams that went around my hand, ending almost a fingers length from my burlap skin. The beams in the front extend about an arm's length before ending in points. When I 'activated' it, it made a sound like, 'kaah-teeesh!' before going to a steady, quite hum.

"What is it for exactly?" I ask lamely.

"That, my friend is an energy-sword." He says.

"It's a weapon for you to use to protect yourself with." Ty says as she walks into the room. "I asked Boulder to make it for you since you haven't discovered your elemental powers yet."

"Wow, thanks guys! I don't know how to thank you two!" I say sincerely. "But, one thing, how do I turn it off?"

"You merely press the buttons again." Boulder says.

"Sweet! Nice and simple, just the way I like it!" I say as I deactivate it, "and Boulder, you know a lot about dragons, right?"

"Um, yeah; why do you ask?" he says.

"Well, uh;" I hesitate, trying to find where to start, "Um, Where do I start?" I ask myself.

"Try the beginning." Boulder suggests.

"Um, ok." I say before telling him about my encounter with the dragon.

After I finish, he looks thoughtful for a moment, then walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a thick book. He returns to the table and opens the book to a page, he then turns the book towards me and says, "Ok, now show me which dragon saved you."

I look at the page and I notice that it's covered in pictures of dragons. Beside each picture there's a page number. I slowly scan the page until I find the right picture.

"This one; that's the one that I saw!" I say taping the picture.

"But that's impossible! They're not supposed to exist!" he exclaims.

"You said the same thing about Rayquaza." Ty says"Cool energy sword Thunder." She says as she pulls out one almost exactly the same, except its gold color.

"Thanks." I mutter shyly.

"I know what I said about Rayquaza!" Boulder snaps defensively, "but Thunder here, says a Night-Fury saved him from a machine!"

"A Night-Fury huh?" she says glancing at me, "That's…Interesting."

"What's so special about a Night-Fury?" I ask confused.

"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Ty asks Boulder.

"Ummm…..no" Boulder says.

"Well, you better tell him before breakfast." She says before adding "And that's half an hour!"


	3. Legends

"The humans thought that dragons were huge, evil, and mean creatures. But, luckily, they were wrong!" Boulder states, "Now the Night-Fury, they got everything right, except the size. All that we know about the Night-Furies is that they are extremely rare, their scales are hard as steel and that once they choose to trust and protect someone, they will stop at nothing to insure that person's safety."

"Wow … Thank for the info, Boulder." I say as I slowly walk out of the room.

As I exit the room I bump into Sage.

"Sorry, Sir" he says.

"No, no, it's my fault;" I say before adding "and didn't I tell you to call me Thunder, not Sir? Like I said then, we are all equal."

"Oh yeah, sorry Si- uhh Thunder." He says.

"Sage, I'm going on patrol, and I'm leaving you in charge." I say.

"Th-Thanks!" he stutters, looking happily surprised.

* * *

"Where are you hiding?" I murmur to myself as I stare at the chard metal heap. Then I remember why I had come back to the 'carcass' in the first place, boulder had told me that dragons eat fire worms; which

gather around or under fires. As I search, I start to let my thoughts wander.

Five minutes later, I snap back to reality when I get the feeling of somebody, or something, watching me. Then I hear it, the sound of metal moving! I quickly whirl around and see the Night-Fury sitting on top of a collapsed metal shelf. When he sees I have 'food' in my hands, he takes on a look of friendliness and innocence, "Hmm; he almost looks like a kitten." Of course I've never seen a live kitten, but I have seen pictures.

As he slowly creeps forward, I notice he has a strange, jagged, white-yellow line on his tail-fins. "It almost looks like a lightning bolt." I think to myself. Then, without thinking, I say "Hi, my name's Thunder."

"Hmm, the strange robot I saved the other night is back." I think to myself as I land lightly on a piece of metal that is being warmed by the sunlight. Just as I put my full weight on it, it groans in protest. Then the little robot freezes, and quickly spins around to face me.

That's when I notice he has some delicious fire worms, now I haven't eaten in three days, and I'm getting desperate for food, so I put on my most innocent look and slowly creep forward. As I begin to eat I hear him say "Hey, my names Thunder."

"Thunder, huh? I like it." I think to myself, "I think I'll stick around this guy."

"_Nice to meet you, my name's Lightning._" I 'thought speak'. When I see the stunned expression on his face, I start laughing to myself.

"But dragons can't talk! I must be going crazy!" he says to himself.

"_No, you aren't going crazy, and __**all**__ dragons can 'thought speak',_

_most just don't know how._" I tell him.


	4. Even

Back at the home base, Thunder was practicing with his new energy sword, when the clock tower, one of the few buildings left standing, struck four o-clock.

Thunder quickly left and headed towards the ruins. When he gets there he waits for five minutes. "Where are you?" he mumbles to himself.

Just then he hears a metallic roar, one that means triumph. Then he hears a draconic groan of defeat.

Thunder then decides to 'spring into action', so he quickly scales a nearby pile of rubble and carefully peers over. The machines head was the skull of a cat with one red optic and the other was replaced by a light bulb, most likely for 'hunting' in the dark. The back of its body was covered in blades; its legs were strong and sturdy looking and ended in a 'paw' of sorts with three long, razor sharp claws. It was known as the Cat Beast.

When he sees the black dragon, he knows it's Lightning. "_I'm coming to help you._" Thunder 'says' to Lightning.

"_Please, hurry…._" Lightning weakly says.

Right then and there Thunder springs over the pile to aid his friend.

When I land on the other side of the ruble-pile I shout "Hey! Over

here ya' stupid robot!" that's when I activate my energy sword. The Cat Beast and I quickly start circling each other, and out of the corner of my eye I notice Lightning quickly crawl into the shadows, my attention is brought back to the fight when the Cat Beast lunges for me with its razor sharp claws out stretched; I barley manage to dodge the attack when my instincts kick in, and I parry the blow by slashing at its foreleg, cutting it halfway off and earning a pained screech from the cat beast, which turned and quickly limped away.

After the Cat Beast is gone, Lightning comes up to me and says "_Thanks for saving me._"

"No problem, it's the least I could do." I respond.

After a few seconds of silence I ask him, "Why did you save me that first time?"

"_Now that you mention it, I don't know. I just got a feeling that you and I are meant to do something great together._" he answers.

"H-how would you like to go back to our home-base?" I ask him.

"_**Our **__home-base?_" he asks.

"Oh yeah, I live with my family, Sage, Hydro, Blaze, Ty, Boulder, and Steel, and their dragons Rayquaza, Hydrodegon, Charzard, Zekrom, Silver Blade, and Dialga." I inform him.

"_Are there fire worms?_" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"_Then, sure, why not._" he says.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the home base Boulder runs up to Blaze, Hydro, and Ty, "have any of you guys seen Steel?" he asks them.

"She left; I thought she was going for a walk." Hydro replies.

"Oh man! When I told her about Thunders encounter with the dragon and the energy sword she got really, really upset!" Boulder says nearly in hysteria.

At this point Thunder strides in and says "hey guys, I have someone I want you to meet, Lightning, come on in!"


	5. Journal entry prt 1

The 'Brain' was born purely of my intellect, making it hopelessly flawed, and indeed dangerous, for it could be easily corrupted by those who controlled it. When I created the 'Brain' it was supposed to be used for peace and prosperity; that was the agreement our President failed to uphold. When the 'Brain' turned against us, I was not surprised in the least.

Since then I have been making 'stitch punks', small mechanical beings made from burlap, metal, wood, and parts of a soul. So far I have been able to successfully create two. Upon them awakening I observed that they each had a different personality, and upon further observation I found that they each have elemental powers the first is wind, the second is rock, so I have named them Typhoon and Boulder, respectively.

I have only five more Stitch Punks left to create. I am afraid that this might be one of my last entries, for with each new Stitch Punk I make, I grow weaker. I am dying.

July 27th, 2897

I have just created the twins Hydro and Sage a week ago. Today I will create Blaze. He will be, by far, the largest of the Stitch Punks, but he seems to be the most childish.

Yesterday Typhoon, or Ty as she likes to be called, and Boulder took down one of the many 'Arachnoids' the brain has created. I am certain that they can ensure that life will continue.

Last Thursday I sent a message to all of the scientists worldwide to start creating Stitch Punks. So far I have only received a handful of responses. I fear that the brains reach is much further than I anticipated. If that is true, then most of the world's population is already dead. May God have mercy on our souls.

April 13th, 2898


	6. Steel

"Yeah, we already know about the Brain; we have for a while now." Hydro says.

"But the only problem is, we don't know where it is." Sage follows up.

"I do," Lightning states flatly, "and now, obviously, it has learned how to make stitch punks."

"We need to destroy it before it destroys us!" Steel exclaims.

"No. If we go right now, we might be unprepared." Boulder reasons.

"Maybe we should just leave and forget about it all, you know? Outa' sight, outa' mind." Blaze says earning an incredulous look from everyone, "What? All I'm sayin' is that it's an option!"

"I think we should let our leader decide what we should do." Ty says glancing at me along with everyone else.

"Steel, Boulder, your both right, we do need to destroy it, but we also need to be prepared." I say after making up my mind, "Me and Lightning will go scout out the Brains 'territory' and see how it looks tonight. Also, I think that no one should leave the base alone; if you do leave, go in groups of two and take your dragons with you."

"Fair enough." Blaze says earning nods of agreement from everyone else.

* * *

Little did they know that they were being observed by a lone pair of Stitch punks.

"I think we should join them now." One stitch punk whispers to her companion.

"Not yet, Nova, we don't know if we can trust them yet." The other responds.

"Proto, we can't keep living in fear." The stitch punk who was revealed to be Nova said.

"I know; I just…" Proto responds, trailing off.

* * *

High above the surface of the planet a large craft lay hidden in a debris field. Inside the craft was being controlled by strange, alien beings.

"When shall we move in to retrieve the artifact, Ship Master?" one of the beings asks another being with a strange symbol on its shoulder.

"Soon, first I wish to see how these 'Stitch Punks' handle the 'Brain'." The other responds.

"Very well, Ship Master." The first responds as it turns and leaves the room.

* * *

After the meeting, I return to my room, after I close the door, I remove my energy sword from my waist and place it in the charging

port that is hooked up to the wall. As I hook it up, I hear a tentive knock on my door.

"Come in." I call over my shoulder. As I check that my energy sword is charging, I hear the door open and close. After I'm sure it is successfully hooked up, I turn around to find Steel standing next to my bed, looking at her feet.

"Hey, Thunder." She says softly.

"Hey, sis." I say happily before continuing more hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

"Boulder told me how you, Blaze, and Ty fought all those machines to save me;" she says as she sits down on the edge of my bed, "and, I guess I wanted to say thanks."

"Don't mention it; I'd still save you if I had to fight a hundred machines, all by myself. We're family, and family sticks together." I tell her, "Plus, you're my little sister, it's my job to protect you."

"Thanks Bro." she says to me looking slightly happier, before tackling me in a quick hug before leaving me to my thoughts.


	7. Truth Revealed

"Yeah, we already know about the Brain; we have for a while now." Hydro says.

"But the only problem is, we don't know where it is." Sage follows up.

"I do," Lightning states flatly, "and now, obviously, it has learned how to make stitch punks."

"We need to destroy it before it destroys us!" Steel exclaims.

"No. If we go right now, we might be unprepared." Boulder reasons.

"Maybe we should just leave and forget about it all, you know? Outa' sight, outa' mind." Blaze says earning an incredulous look from everyone, "What? All I'm sayin' is that it's an option!"

"I think we should let our leader decide what we should do." Ty says glancing at me along with everyone else.

"Steel, Boulder, your both right, we do need to destroy it, but we also need to be prepared." I say after making up my mind, "Me and Lightning will go scout out the Brains 'territory' and see how it looks tonight. Also, I think that no one should leave the base alone; if you do leave, go in groups of two and take your dragons with you."

"Fair enough." Blaze says earning nods of agreement from everyone else.

Little did they know that they were being observed by a lone pair of Stitch punks.

"I think we should join them now." One stitch punk whispers to her companion.

"Not yet, Nova, we don't know if we can trust them yet." The other responds.

"Proto, we can't keep living in fear." The stitch punk who was revealed to be Nova said.

"I know; I just…" Proto responds, trailing off.

High above the surface of the planet a large craft lay hidden in a debris field. Inside the craft was being controlled by strange, alien beings.

"When shall we move in to retrieve the artifact, Ship Master?" one of the beings asks another being with a strange symbol on its shoulder.

"Soon, first I wish to see how these 'Stitch Punks' handle the 'Brain'." The other responds.

"Very well, Ship Master." The first responds as it turns and leaves the room.

After the meeting, I return to my room, after I close the door, I remove my energy sword from my waist and place it in the charging

port that is hooked up to the wall. As I hook it up, I hear a tentive knock on my door.

"Come in." I call over my shoulder. As I check that my energy sword is charging, I hear the door open and close. After I'm sure it is successfully hooked up, I turn around to find Steel standing next to my bed, looking at her feet.

"Hey, Thunder." She says softly.

"Hey, sis." I say happily before continuing more hesitantly, "What's wrong?"

"Boulder told me how you, Blaze, and Ty fought all those machines to save me;" she says as she sits down on the edge of my bed, "and, I guess I wanted to say thanks."

"Don't mention it; I'd still save you if I had to fight a hundred machines, all by myself. We're family, and family sticks together." I tell her, "Plus, you're my little sister, it's my job to protect you."

"Thanks Bro." she says to me looking slightly happier, before tackling me in a quick hug before leaving me to my thoughts.


	8. The Factory

We rocketed through the night sky, heading north west till we got to the edge of the forest, there we turned and headed straight north. After a while, a tall, dark shape appeared on the horizon.

"Is that it?" I ask Lightning.

"Yes." he awnsers grimly.

"Great I say sarcastically.

When we get closer I notice a large red orb that looked like a robotic eye on the front of the factory, but what really catches my attention is the sheer amount of flying blimp-like machines, probably just patrol drones, but still a problem.

Suddenly Lightning banks to the left and lands in the shadows near a hole in the wall. I silently climb off his back and creep over to the hole, making sure to stay hidden, and peer in. The floor is strewn with all kinds of odds and ends. The B.R.A.I.N. however, was suspended from the roof on what appeared to be a giant multie-jointed arm.

* * *

Back at the home base Thunder, was reporting his findings to the rest of the group while I went out for a fly. I end up finding myself flying over the ex-residential area. One building in particular caught my

attention.

When I land inside the building I immediately know where I was. I was in the workshop of the Scientist. As I look around I notice a small wooden box. When I look it over I notice it has Thunders name ingraved on the lid. As I pick the box up in my claws and turn around I notice a strange metal structure with my name ingraved on the side. On the table next to it is a piece of paper with hand-written instruction s, they read:

step 1: step into transmografier.

step 2: spread wings.

step 3: press claws on table.

'thats it?' I ask myself before shrugging and following the instructions. As I press my claws on the table the machinery around me starts whirring to life, before I can move, my wings and tail are locked in place. Then I feel unbearable pain as multiple needels enter my body as my world fades to black.


	9. Midnight Wrath

"Has anyone seen Lightning?" I ask.

"No." Hydro says.

"Nope." Ty awnswers.

"Sory." Boulder replies.

"No, not since yesterday."Sage said.

"I thought he went for a quick fly yesterday morning." Steel says, "Why? Is he missing?"

"Yeah, he is." I reply getting worried.

"You should go look for him." Steel says.

"Rayquaza and I will go with you." Ty offers.

"Kay, lets go." I state.

* * *

I slowly open one eye, then the other. Now I vaguely remember pulling myself from the machine; I try to get to my paws and instantly regret it, every muscel, every bone, every scale hurt. I hurt, but I had to get up to be able to get back to Thunder. Then I notice something; my body felt bigger, heavyer, stronger.

I decide to stretch and while I do, the pain ebs away.

"huh, interesting" I think to myself. I look out the window and notice Rayquaza, Ty, and Thunder!

"Thunder, over here!" I thought spoke to him. I see Rayqaza

start flying twords me, thats when I remember the box, I quickly walk over to it and pick it up in my mouth, then I walk back over to the window to wait.

On my way there I pass a mirror, when I see myself in the mirror, my jaw drops open, dropping the box in the process. I had been changed into the most powerfull dragon in ixsistence! A Midnight Wrath!

Just then Rayquaza lands on the window sill and Thunder hops off and starts to walk tword me hesitently, "Lightning, is that you?" he asks me confused.

"Yeah, at least I think so..." I awnswer just as stunned as he is.

"Hey Lightning, like the new look!" Ty calls.

"Thanks..." I say still dazed.

* * *

"Hmm..." Boulder says thoughtfully, "It doesnt seem purmanent. Try concentrating on becoming a Night Fury again."

'Well I have nothing to lose.' I think to myself as I close my eyes and concentrate. When I open my eyes I see that Thunder and Boulder have stunned looks on their faces.

"What?" I ask Thunder.

"You just...just, uh..." Thunder stutters.

"Morphed?" Boulder supplies.

"Um...Yeah..."Thunder finishes still looking stunned.

"Wait, What!?"I say, "I need to find a mirror..."

"Theres one in the hall."Boulder says.

"Wait, you can understand me!?"I ask upon realising he answered my question.

"Yeah, its a gift...most of the time."He says, "When Carzard and Silverblade get into an argument, it feels like a curse."

"But they're always arguing!" I respond.

"Exactly!" He says chuckling.

"come on Thunder." I say slapping him over the head with my tail.

"Ow! Lightning, that hurt!" he yells at me instantly snapping out of his stunned stupor.

"Climb on." I say to him.

"Where are we going?"he inquires as he jumps onto my back.

"I forgot something back at the lab." I tell him.

* * *

When we get to the lab, I jump off of Lightnings back and start looking for whatever it was he forgot.

"Here it is. Thunder, come here." he says to me.

"Ok."I say as I walk over to him. When get to him I see a small wooden box with my name on the top. I quickly open the box and find an intricate mechanical device. "It almost looks like my energy-swords handle can attach to it..."I say more to myself.

"Hey, Thunder, theres a note stuck to the lid."Lightning informs me.

I quickly pull the note off of the lid and start reading it out loud, "Dear Thunder, what you have just obtained is called the Thunder-Stick..."


End file.
